Puncture and cut resistant materials suitable for use in protective articles such as surgical gloves are known in the art. Typically, these materials include coarse weaves of a tough synthetic fiber such as Kevlar (either alone or in combination with other materials), fine meshes of metallic chain mail, or even one piece overlays of rigid materials. It is also known in the art that these materials may be utilized to form an article such as a glove, taken either alone or by attaching them to, or by embedding them between, layers of another material such as latex rubber. Unbroken sheets of rigid materials, however, lack the desired flexibility and elasticity for applications which require dexterity. Consequently, while the puncture and cut resistance of an unbroken sheet of rigid material is usually greater than that of a weave or a chain mail, the use of such unbroken sheets of rigid material is usually limited to the protection of only a selected area such as a portion of a finger between adjacent joints. Weaves and meshes are more flexible, but have been found to provide a less than desirable barrier to puncturing by pointed tools.
The need for an effective flexible puncture and cut resistant material suitable for forming surgical gloves and other protective garments therefore remains strong in the art. In chemical handling, biological manipulation and processing, and in the surgical field, the protection of individuals from lacerations or punctures of the skin is more important than ever before. In the course of their daily duties, medical personnel are frequently required to come in contact with bodily fluids of patients which may carry serious, or even fatal, diseases. The recent outbreak of large numbers of instances of infection by the AIDS, hepatitis, and even some flu viruses (all difficult, or presently impossible, to treat successfully) is indicative of the scope of this need. Similarly, many new chemicals have been introduced or are in development which are highly toxic upon entry into the human body. Further, recent advances in biotechnology have resulted in altered bacteriological strains which are unpredictable with regard to their effect upon humans who come in contact with them. Therefore, there is a clear need for an improved material which will provide a puncture and cut resistant barrier for the protection of individuals from dangerous environments.
Ordinary rubber surgical gloves provide a barrier against fluids while allowing the user to retain dexterity and a large portion of his or her sense of touch without severe discomfort. These factors are all important and desirable, but the gloves provide no barrier against sharp objects. Particularly in the operating room where the surgeon and his or her assisting personnel are required to work quickly with and near sharp surgical instruments such as needles, scalpels, syringes, orthopedic tools, drills and the like, the chance of accidental lacerations and/or punctures is high, and the protection level provided by common surgical rubber gloves is low. Heretofore, the addition of protective barriers to these gloves (either in the form of a reinforcing component incorporated into or onto the rubber glove or in the form of a complementary armored glove worn over or under the rubber glove) has not been totally satisfactory for the reasons alluded to above.